


Jack jizzed himself

by Forestlee



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dick Jokes, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestlee/pseuds/Forestlee
Summary: Jack has a wet dream and the guys roast him. Then boys proceed to be boys 🤷♂️Just a weird but kinda hot dream I had about the guys during their early warped tour days.
Kudos: 2





	Jack jizzed himself

The morning alarm blairs through the tour bus and there's a collective, aggravated groan from the boys in their bunks. Zack hits the clock until it stops and falls out of his bunk. He pulls back his curtain and drags himself out of bed to find some pants. It's gets hot as hell at night so they all just kinda strip down to sleep in their underwear.

Zack is digging through some laundry when he hears Jack groan and get up from his bunk, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Zack turns to look at him and "Aw man, what the fuck!" He says turning and covering his eyes. "Huh what??" Jack mumbles, letting his eyes adjust.

"Did you nut in your sleep dude?!" Zack yells back pointing at Jacks junk and laughing. Jack looks down to see a massive boner bulging from his tight grey boxer breifs. It's jutting off to the side and there's a huge dark grey wet spot soaking the front of his underwear. "Aww shit!" He says raising his arms a bit examining the mess.

Alex hops out of his bunk to see what's going on "what are you guys--" he starts, his eyes go wide seeing Jack standing there with his meat on full display, the thin wet fabric leaving nothing to the imagination. You could clearly see the full outline and head of his dick. "Holy shit! That's hilarious!!" He bursts out laughing almost falling to the floor. Rian, still in bed, pulls back his curtain to see. "Jack blew a load in his shorts!" Alex says to Rian still laughing. "Jesus you guys" Rian says chuckling along with them.

"Aw fuck off guys it's not funny!" Jack says, still trying to wake up. In his haze he peeks into his underwear to see the damage. He's still hard as a rock so his thick, cum covered dick immediately springs straight up out in the open. "OHH DUDE!!" the others yell out in unison. Zack looks away and Rian closes his curtain back up, Alex covers his eyes but he's still kind of peaking "Oh fuck! Shit sorry sorry!" Jack apologies, frantically trying to shove his cock back in.

"Jack do something with that thing!" Rian says from his bunk. Once it's back in he starts looking around for a towel. "I'm trying!" Jack said with a little laugh. It was an accident this time but he did always love to whip his dick out for a joke, first time it's happened with a boner though. "Can't believe you" Zack says smirking and shaking his head while he looks for his own clothes. "What?! I haven't had time to jack off! Don't pretend it hasn't happened to you" Jack shoots back still searching around for some new underwear "not like that, man" Zack replies.

Alex thinks this is all hilarious, but he also can't stop himself from staring at jacks boner bouncing around in his boxer breifs for some reason. He feels his own dick twitch and his heart stops for a second. "Shit I'm about to get hard" he thinks to himself. Why is he about to get hard? He's seen Jack's dick during his pranks a thousand times, but this was wild. He's gotta get out of there quick before they notice. He grabs his towel from his bunk and slaps Jacks shoulder "Uhh I call first shower!" He exclaims pushing his way past Jack and Zack to get to the tiny bathroom.

"Hey no way, I gotta wash this jizz off me!" Jack yells "Yeah c'mon Alex I don't wanna look at this!" Zack says gesturing at Jack. "Sorry called it!" Alex yells back shutting the door behind him. He turns on the shower and looks down at the bulge staring to form in his dark red boxer breifs. "Damn what the hell? Whatever I'll just get rid of this real quick" he thinks stripping down and hopping in. He sighs when he gets under the water, putting his hand on the wall and grabbing his now fully hard dick. This won't take long he thinks while stroking it, he hasn't gotten to jack off in forever either and it's already feeling great. 

Its was only a couple minutes and he's about to finish when Jack busts open the door with Zack right behind him "Bro what the fuck I gotta-- Oh my god he's jerking it!" Jack blurts out laughing clearly seeing him beat his meat through the glass shower door "Dude get out!" Alex yells out in shock trying and falling to cover up his dick. "Hahah oh man did you get hard seeing my junk?!" Jack said grabbing his bulge. "You wish dickbag! Get the fuck out I was about to bust!" Alex said extremely embarrassed but couldn't help but trail off into a laugh.

"Well at least you're not the only one who embarrassed yourself with your dick out" Zack said nudging Jack as they're leaning against the door laughing "I'm warning you if you don't get out right now you're gonna see me nut" Alex said still trying to cover his dick. "Dude no!!" Zack replied. Alex felt his dick twitch in his hands as a little cum started to squirt out, he groaned and decided fuck it. He opened his legs and bent his knees a bit facing them, grabbed his dick and started jacking off vigorously "Too late fuckers here it comes!" He grunted as he leaned back shooting thick ropes of cum on the glass door right it front of them. "DUDE!!!!" Jack and Zack screamed watching Alex's cum hit the glass and drip down, they ran away cackling. Alex leaned back against the wall laughing and trying to catch his breath "I WARNED YOU!" he yelled hearing them freaking out outside the bathroom.

Alex cleaned himself up and walked out of the bathroom with a big dumb smirk on his face. "What is wrong with you?!" Zack said pushing him playfully. "I warned you! Your fault after that, leave a guy to his bathroom time" Alex replied. "Did you clean your jizz off the wall dumbass?" Jack said hitting him with his towel "yeah yeah I did, go ahead" Alex said drying his hair "Can we ever have a normal morning" Rian said finally out of bed. "No can do bud" Alex laughed.


End file.
